1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In general, a secondary battery is formed by placing an electrode assembly including i) a positive electrode plate, ii) a negative electrode plate, and iii) a separator interposed therebetween together with an electrolyte into a case. The secondary battery may be classified as a cylindrical type, a prismatic type, a pouch type, etc., according to the shape of the case.